


What the Years Hath Wrought

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the events of Revenge of the Sith, Obi-Wan travels to Alderaan for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Years Hath Wrought

  
    When Obi-Wan’s former apprentice was still a teenager, he had complained to him incessantly of how much he hated sand. “It’s nasty, and rough, and gritty, and it gets _everywhere_…” even now the petulant voice flitted through his mind, clear as day.

  
    Obi-Wan sighed. At the time, he hadn’t quite understood his young apprentice’s aversion to the stuff, but after four years of living on the desert wasteland of Tatooine, he could sympathize far too well. Even in the sterile, near-pristine enclosure of a spaceship cockpit he was still forced to shake off grains of sand from his cloak and tunic. He could not deny it, after five years of living on this forsaken planet he would be glad to be rid of it, even if only for a few days.

  
   _ Five years_…the reality of it was only beginning to sink in for him. Five years since the Empire. Five years since the Jedi Purge, five years since Anakin’s betrayal…

  
    …and five years since the birth of Anakin’s children. If anything, watching Luke grow up—even from a distance—had been the one thing that reminded Obi-Wan that against all odds, life did go on. Watching the boy take his first steps, speak his first words, was more than enough proof that hope and love existed in the galaxy still.  

  
    But Luke was not the only hope left in the galaxy. In an effort to ensure the safety of both children—and the secrecy of their identities—Obi-Wan had been entirely out of contact with Bail Organa these five long years. But in all the years, there had never any evidence that the Empire had been watching Tatooine. He had been careful, he had waited, and the time had come to pay a visit to the senator from Alderaan and his family. He needed knowledge from someone he could trust of what was going on in the outside world—more knowledge than the weeks-old newsvids he received on Tatooine gave him. He needed to obtain information from Organa about the development of a resistance to the Empire, if there even was one. He needed to see, with his own eyes, that Padmé’s daughter was safe and healthy.

  
    And he needed to get away from all this blast-cursed _sand_.

*******

    “You are cleared to dock, sir,” the tinny voice from ground control grated through the comm, “Please land your ship on Bay 31.”

  
    Obi-Wan flipped off the comm switch and directed his ship towards the planet. He docked his ship as swiftly as he could,  and jumped out of the cockpit to take in his surroundings. He breathed deeply, relishing in the faint scent of sea-salt and springtime. Alderaan was a beautiful planet, to be sure, but he had never thought of it as anything exceptional before the war. Now, after five years of living on a world where water was a luxury, it seemed nothing short of paradise. His Jedi training had prepared him to live under practically any circumstances, and Obi-Wan was not one to complain. _Still_, he thought, _this is a welcome change._ He would be a fool to admit otherwise.

  
    Soon enough he was met by guards of Vicery Organa, who quickly ushered him into the Alderaanian palace and then into a small meeting-room, where he spent the next twenty minutes gazing out the window absently. He finally conceded to sit down in a comfortable-looking chair near the window, only to spring up again quickly as Bail Organa himself entered the room.

  
    “I apologize that I did not arrive to greet you in person,” he said as the two men shook hands, “I assumed that you would prefer secrecy. The fewer people who know you’re here, the better.”

  
    “No apologies needed,” replied Obi-Wan, “I appreciate the, ah…discretion more than anything else at this point.” He studied the older man.  

    He had never had much of an opportunity to get to know Organa over the course of the Clone Wars. The two had always been cordial, and Obi-Wan had had a great deal more respect for him than he had for most of the Senators, had liked him, even. He seemed to genuinely care about the people and values of the Republic, even if he appeared a tad aloof. Yet the war itself kept them separated for most of its duration--the closest in proximity he had ever come to the man had been on the day of Padmé’s death. Still, it was clear that the past five years had taken its toll. His face was more lined and careworn, his once all-black hair was now streaked with shots of grey. His eyes held a sorrow they hadn’t before, though Obi-Wan couldn’t tell if it was from the war or events that had followed. Yet they also held a light, a happiness they hadn’t before. Where that originated, Obi-Wan could only guess.

  
    “It’s good to see you, Bail,” he said at last.

  
    “And you as well,” Organa replied, “I admit that your transmission took me a little by surprise, even if it was a welcome one. I had assumed we wouldn’t really be seeing each other again.”

  
    “I had assumed the same…and I can imagine Yoda would be none too happy about this,” Obi-Wan said, smiling ruefully, “But I wanted to check in. It seemed safer to do so in person than over comm transmissions.”

  
    “And more pleasant, I would presume,” Bail added with a knowing smile. “Shall we continue this conversation on the grounds?”

  
    The two men left the palace and walked through the gardens in silence, as both became lost in their own thoughts of the five years past. The absence of Alderaan’s queen was not lost on Obi-Wan, and he felt a pang as he remembered that Bail had suffered from personal hardships as well as political in recent times.

  
“I did…hear about Breha,” Obi-Wan said finally, “I was sorry to learn of her death.”

  
    Bail paused, his eyes cast on the ground, before responding. “Thank you,” he said, “It was very sudden. It’s been hard… and Leia barely even remembers her now. I would worry, though with my sisters fussing over her left and right it would be impossible to claim that she’s had a lack of parental involvement.”

  
    Obi-Wan laughed. “I’m glad,” he said, “In the Jedi Temple you could never quite claim you were parentless, simply because of all the Masters who were hovering over you left and right…”

  
Their conversation soon turned to other matters, as Bail filled Obi-Wan in on the more detailed and lucrative goings-on of the Imperial Senate.

  
    “I told you when last I saw you that you might be hearing some…disturbing things about my actions in the Senate in the early days, and I was right. To appear to dissent from Palpatine in those days would have not only have hurt our cause in the long run, it would have been foolish and downright dangerous. As it stands the only reason I still possess some shard of influence is because I appear to follow Palpatine’s rulings—which creates a political nightmare like you wouldn’t believe. Still, now that most local rebellions have been crushed and things have quieted down, it becomes much easier to voice opposition, and try to come up with a formulated plan beneath the surface. I’ve begun to have meetings with various Senators, to try and feel out who would be willing to risk…” he trailed off.

  
    “You do not have to attempt to justify yourself to me, Bail,” Obi-Wan said, “I never thought that this would be a quick or easy process—indeed, if it is even an inevitability.”

  
    “We do what we can,” Bail replied quietly, looking out over the groves of trees, “Mon Mothma in particular—the Chandrilian Senator— has become extraordinarily outspoken. I keep telling her we need to bide our time, but…she’s a like a firestorm. It’s difficult to stop her. And in some ways, that’s exactly what we need…”

  
    But his words were cut short as they were suddenly interrupted by an explosion of noise in front of them, and a small, dark-haird figure hurtled towards them from behind one of the trees.

  
    “Papa, Papa!” Leia shrieked with laughter as she jumped headlong into Bail’s arms, “I thought I saw you! I thought you were still working!”

  
    “I am, in a sense,” Bail said, unable to contain a grin as he lifted up his only daughter and kissed her on the cheek, “But what are you doing here behind the trees, Leia?”

  
    “Hiding,” the girl replied solemnly, “I wanted to climb the trees or play tag with Winter, but Aunt Celly said it wasn’t ladylike and I had to play inside instead.”

  
    “Did she now,” Bail laughed, “Well. If your Aunt Celly tells you something, don’t you think you listen to her?”

  
    “But she’s wrong, Papa,” Leia insisted, her mouth set in a stubborn line, “If climbing trees was unladylike, why would all the Wookies live up in trees? Wouldn’t the lady Wookies have to stay on the ground?”

  
    Obi-Wan snorted, quickly turning it into a cough so as not to offend the small princess.  Bail raised his eyebrows and shot him a pointed look, half-amused, half-exasperated.

  
    “So you see, Master Kenobi, my life is very difficult,” he said sardonically, “I spend all my waking hours in the Senate or on Alderaan attempting to appease my constituents, and then I have to come home and deal with this little terror.” He ruffled Leia’s hair affectionately and placed her on the ground. She stared up at Obi-Wan, her eyes suddenly wide.  

  
    “Master _Kenobi_?” she asked, “Like the Obi Kenobi you told me ‘bout in bedtime stories, Papa?”

  
    It was Obi-Wan’s turn to raise his eyebrows, as he looked at Bail expectantly.

  
    “Well…yes. That Obi-Wan.” For the first time in Obi-Wan’s experience Bail appeared flustered, embarrassed. “But Master Kenobi is here on a very secret visit, Leia. You must promise me not to tell anyone he was here, except for your aunts.”

  
    “Not even Winter?” the girl whispered, eyes still wide.

  
    “Not even Winter. Can you promise me that?”

  
    Leia nodded. She then turned to Obi-Wan and held out her hand. “It’s very nice to meet you, Master Kenobi,” she said in a suddenly shy tone, “Don’t worry. I can keep your secret.”

  
    Obi-Wan bent over and took her hand, meeting her clear brown eyes that reminded him so much of her mother’s. “And it’s very nice to meet you as well, Princess,” he said with a smile. “I’m sure my secret is safe with you.”

  
    “Go on now,” said Bail, “run and tell your Aunt Celly where you are, and that there will be an extra guest at dinner tonight.”

  
    “Alright, Papa,” she said, already running down the road back to the palace. “Bye for now, Obi Kenobi!!” she called over her shoulder.

  
Obi-Wan waved, watching until Leia had run out of earshot. “By the Force,” he murmured, “She looks exactly like Padmé.”

  
Bail nodded, “I sometimes feel terrible, knowing that it was her death that brought us such joy here. But Leia is carrying on her mother’s legacy. Both of her parents’ legacies, actually,” he continued as he looked sharply at Obi-Wan, “She’s begun to display what I can only guess is Force-sensitivity.”

  
Obi-Wan sighed. “In what ways?” he asked.

  
“She can empathize with people in a way I’ve never seen in a child before,” he replied, “and her reflexes are faster than those of a normal child. It’s almost as if…”

  
“She can anticipate things before they happen,” Obi-Wan finished, “Yes, it’s the same with Luke. But with Leia so much closer to the Empire…has she had any encounters with Imperial officials who would notice?”

  
“None,” Bail replied, “We’ve been lucky. Vader has come—twice, actually”—Obi-Wan stiffened noticeably—“but we were able to keep Leia hidden each time. He was here on official business, both times,” Bail said hastily, taking in the look on Obi-Wan’s face, “He has no idea who she really is. No one does, except the two of us.”  

  
“Best keep it that way, and continue to keep her away from the eyes of the Empire for now. But I wouldn’t worry about the Force sensitivity in the long term. As she grows older it should become less noticeable…without realization or training, the potential of Force-sensitive children is often completely suppressed…”

  
He trailed off before turning to Bail, barely able to keep the amusement from his voice. “Bedtime stories?” he asked, a small smile tugging at his features in spite of himself, “Really?”

  
    “Oh come now,” Bail grumbled, “Creative storytelling is not exactly a skill of mine. I needed _something_, and you cannot deny that your exploits in the Clone Wars were quite…extraordinary.”

  
    “Extraordinarily fast in putting small children to sleep, apparently,” Obi-Wan chuckled, “They did call me the ‘Negotiator,’ after all. Please don’t tell me you told her of those disastrous meetings on Cestus…”

****************

    The following night was one of the most pleasant Obi-Wan had enjoyed in a long time, as he spent the evening with the Organa family, complete with dinner and dessert (the latter at the request of the family’s youngest member). He met all three of Bail’s loquacious sisters, each of whom took equal turns in inquiring about life on Tatooine and attempting to get Leia to sit still for the duration of the meal. The latter task proved to be rather difficult, as Leia was bubbling with curiosity about Obi-Wan and his “esc’pades” during the Clone Wars.

  
    “Didja really stop an entire battle happening just by talking to one guy? Didja really save the entire _planet_?“

  
    “Not quite,” Obi-Wan said, laughing, “Bail, what exactly have you been telling this child?”

  
    “He told me that you were a hero,” Leia answered for her father, “Said that all the Jedi were heros, ‘cos they tried to save everyone instead of fight. And that’s what I wanna do when I grow up. Help ever’one and make it so people don’t have to fight with each other. That’s why I don’t like to fight with Winter, even when she bothers me.”

  
    Obi-Wan blinked. The precociousness the girl exhibited was nothing short of astonishing.

  
    “Well, that’s a very good thing to want to do, Leia,” he said, “So does that mean you want to help out in the Senate like your father?”

  
    “Nuh-uh,” Leia said vehemently, shaking her head, “His job’s _boring_.”

  
    The adults at the table all burst out laughing, which only served to irritate Leia. “Well, it _is_,” she insisted, “All he does is talk all day, and half the time he’s on a whole ‘nother _planet_ that doesn’t even have trees!”

  
    “No, no, Leia, you’re right,” Bail said with a chuckle, “My job would seem rather boring to someone your age.”

  
    “It’s _always_ gonna be boring. I’d never wanna go work on Cors’cant . Not ever!”

**********************

    “Psst.”

  
    Obi-Wan stirred groggily, wandering in the half-world between sleep and reality. “Hmm?”

  
    “Psst. Master Kenobi, wake up.” A high-pitched whisper echoed in his ear, a wisp of hair tickled his face. “Wake up, please?”

  
    Obi-Wan opened his eyes, just in time to watch a tiny finger poke him on the shoulder. Leia stood on tiptoe leaning over him, staring at his still form curiously.

  
    He sat up, looking at Leia in confusion. He checked his chronometer. It was still several hours before dawn. _Definitely not time for this little one to be out of bed…not time for this old Jedi to be out of bed either, come to think of it.  _

  
    Leia clambered onto the bed, looking at him expectantly. He sighed, brushing aside a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face, “Little princess, isn’t it past your bedtime?” he asked with an exhausted smile. “We can play some more tomorrow.”

  
    She shook her head as she replied, “Not playing. There’s something I needed to show ya. Something special. Come on!”

  
    “Can’t whatever it is wait until morning? You should be asleep, Leia…”

  
    “You can only see it at nighttime. Please, Master Kenobi? I _promise_ you’ll like it!”

  
    She held out her hand to Obi-Wan, who took it dubiously, allowing himself to be led out of his bedroom and out through the palace, down to the lower levels of the palace. She led him through a series of passageways and tunnels that—by their increasingly rough and unfinished appearance--seemed to lead both underground and outside of the palace.

  
    “Leia? Where exactly are we going?”

  
    “You’ll see, you’ll see, Master Kenobi!” Leia’s voice had taken on a sing-song quality, as she cheerfully admonished her older charge. “Don’t worry, we’ll be there soon, you’ll see!”

  
    _A five-year-old is telling a Jedi Master to be patient,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself in wry amusement, _what in the worlds has my life come to?_

  
    The tunnels finally led up a winding staircase to a cool evening breeze outside. Obi-Wan looked out and realized they were looking out on a series of waterfalls, the palace not far behind them. He looked up and could not avoid a sharp intake of breath.  The scene was made all the more breathtaking by the near-full moon that reflected upon the cascading water, giving it a silvery glimmer that despite its coolness, seemed to invite all the warmth and beauty that Obi-Wan had missed out on recent memory.

  
    Leia looked up at Obi-Wan’s astonished gaze, her own small face emanating pure joy.  “See?” she said, plopping down on the grass with a contented sigh, staring up at the moon. “_Toldja_ you’d like it!”

  
    Obi-Wan could not help but smile as he sat down beside the girl, watching as the moon began to sink behind the waterfalls. Still, her turned to Leia, one question still nagging him.  
“Aah…Leia? How exactly do you know about this place?”

  
    “Aunt Tia took me to hide in the tunnels when the Black Mask Man came,” Leia replied, and Obi-Wan felt a jolt as she realized she was talking about Vader. “And I went explorin’ in them one night and I found this.”

  
    “All by yourself? Shouldn’t you have a grown-up come with you when you go exploring?”

  
    “Grown-ups dunno how to explore,” said Leia matter-of-factly, “And I like to go by myself and I can only do it after ever’one’s asleep. And I like it here, all by myself. It’s nice here."

  
    “Well, I’m a grown-up,” Obi-Wan replied, “And now you’re not by yourself. Why show me this place?”

  
    “Cos,” Leia said simply, “It’s beautiful here. And Papa said you where you lived they didn’t have anythin’ beautiful. So I wanted you to see.”

  
    Obi-Wan suddenly felt a rush of affection for this child, this wonderful creation of Anakin’s and Padmé’s that lived and breathed and laughed every day. And it pained him to know that he would not be able to experience her life in the same way he would experience her brother’s.

  
    _It’s not enough to keep you safe,_ he thought, _it’s not enough for me to keep watch only over Luke. I want you both here with me, so I can be there for you the way I never was for your father. I want you both to bicker and love and laugh my life away. I want you to run circles around your brother, because he cannot even begin to fathom the passion and joy you possess. And I want him to teach you how to slow down, because you should learn the art of daydreaming from the one who knows it best. And I want you both to go, have grand adventures while the endings are happy and no one fights, together, because it was never meant to be like this. _

  
    Lost in his reverie, he didn’t notice that Leia stared at him, her expression full of concern. She leaned against him, patting his knee in what he could only guess was meant to be a comforting and reassuring gesture.

  
    “You’re sad,” she said. “Why are you sad?”

  
_    Because I will never be there for you, child, never know your joys and pains,_  he thought to himself, _and because there are secrets we cannot tell you, that you cannot know yet. It may be you never will. _

  
    Instead, he answered, “Because this place is very beautiful, and I have to leave it soon. It makes me sad.”

  
    “Oh,” Leia said, “Well, that’s silly. Don’t think about tomorrow. Think about how pretty it is _now_!”

  
    And as she threw her arms around him in her best five-year-old hug, Obi Wan could not help but fall backwards in laughter._ And you’ve got some Qui-Gon in you, too, _he thought as he stared up at the stars. _You know, Master…perhaps we haven’t done so badly after all._


End file.
